1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of lightweight camping mallets for use in hammering an object, such as a tent stake.
2. Relevant Technology
Camping mallets are often used to drive in tent stakes. Such mallets are typically made of molded plastic so as to be rigid yet relatively lightweight. Example camping mallets are illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1C. FIG. 1A shows a relatively lightweight camping mallet 100 that reportedly weighs about 3 pounds and is molded from a durable plastic. The mallet includes a head 102 and a handle 104. The handle 104 includes holes 106 that reduce weight and provide means for gripping and removing a tent stake from the ground. The head 102 includes a first impact surface 108a at one end and a second impact surface 108b on the opposite end. Rather than being a solid cylinder, the head 102 includes a horizontal rib 110a and vertical rib 110b perpendicular to horizontal rib 110a for strength and rigidity and to reduce overall weight compared to a solid head.
FIG. 1B shows another relatively lightweight camping mallet 100′ comprised of a head 112 and handle 114 of similar construction but with handle holes 116 that are an elongated hexagon to provide a different esthetic appearance and/or improved functionality in removing tent stakes from the ground. The head includes impact surfaces 118a, 118b and ribs 120a, 120b. Mallet 100′ also reportedly weighs about 3 pounds.
FIG. 1C shows an extremely lightweight camping mallet 100″ of similar construction and size as mallets 100, 100′ but made of ABS plastic so as to reportedly weigh only 7.4 ounces. Mallet 100″ also includes a head 122, handle 124, hexagonal handle holes 126, head impact surfaces 128a, 128b and ribs 130a, 130b. 
Conventional lightweight camping mallets provide a tradeoff between weight and functionality. The advantage of heavier camping mallets, such as mallets 100, 100′ of FIGS. 1A, 1B, is that they will more easily drive in a tent stake than the lightweight camping mallet 100″ of FIG. 1C. The advantage of lightweight camping mallets, such as the mallet 100″ of FIG. 1C, is that they are lighter and easier to carry, particularly when reducing weight is important, such as when backpacking. Thus, when selecting an appropriate camping mallet, a buyer must choose between increased weight and greater hammering ability, on the one hand, and decreased weight and diminished hammering ability, on the other.